


Бойтесь данайцев... (Beware of the danaians...)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders always dreamt of a tiger, Awkward Situation, Fluff, Isabela has fun, Jealous Fenris, M/M, Transformation, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далеко не все, прежде чем начать причинять добро, договариваются с объектом причинения о средствах... </p><p>Making good is not always a really nice thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к фику от ViLiSSa: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/7/5/2875821/76870908.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/7/5/3075718/77188600.jpg (осторожно, рейтинг!)

«Бойтесь данайцев, дары приносящих…»  
Вергилий, «Энеида»

 

Посиделки в «Висельнике» после очередного задания стали уже традицией. Начиналось всё с того, что Хоук с тройкой утомлённых, вымазанных в крови соратников вваливался к Варрику, гном вздыхал и требовал у Норы кувшин пива, а потом постепенно подтягивались и остальные, словно чуя намечающееся веселье.  
Впрочем, далеко не все приходили именно за весельем…  
– Старший братец, ты хоть помнишь, что у нас ещё есть незаконченные дела? – с порога печально осведомился Карвер. – Нам уже через неделю идти на Глубинные Тропы, кто его знает, как там всё обернётся…  
Сидевший рядом с Хоуком Андерс вздохнул и чуть заметно нахмурился. Вспоминать про Глубинные Тропы не хотелось, он ненавидел это омерзительное место – и с содроганием ждал, когда Гаррет позовёт его в эту проклятую экспедицию. Или не позовёт, и это будет ещё хуже, потому что целитель уже отлично знал, с каким энтузиазмом его приятель-отступник ввязывается во всякие неприятности. Когда он был на виду, Андерсу всё-таки было как-то поспокойнее.  
– Ты зануда, младший, – подняв голову со столешницы, торжественно сообщил Хоук. – Мы сегодня перебили с пару дюжин тал-васготов, так что сейчас у меня только одно незаконченное дело – вот эта кружка пива!  
– Это моя кружка, – машинально поправил его Андерс. Поморщился и махнул рукой: – А, ну её, забирай. Всё равно Справедливость спокойно допить не даст…  
– И правда, Малыш, присоединяйся, – хлопнул ладонью по столу Варрик. – Эй, Нора, давай ещё по пиву каждому!  
Карвер вздохнул и сел рядом, отстегнув со спины меч, без особой надежды напомнил:  
– Гаррет, ты ведьме обещал.  
– Она мудрая женщина, – пытавшийся сидеть прямо Хоук через пару минут всё же потерпел поражение и повис на Андерсе, испытывая явную симпатию к его пушистой накидке. Прижмурясь, потёрся лицом о плечо рыжего мага и меланхолично продолжил: – Она знает, что такое терпение… в отличие от некоторых.  
– Она терпит… давай-ка посчитаем… год, пока мы торчали с Кровавыми Клинками и ещё почти три, пока ты пытался собрать денег для Бартранда, – тоскливо проговорил Карвер. – Сколько уже можно откладывать? Не знаю, как ты, а мне не хочется проверять, на что способна женщина, превращающаяся в дракона, когда у неё заканчивается это самое терпение.  
– И это чудовище – мой брат, – обняв целителя за шею и жарко посапывая ему в ухо, пожаловался Хоук. Тот покладисто кивнул и отвёл взгляд, надеясь, что в полумраке варриковой комнаты румянец на его щеках был не слишком заметен. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что все эти выходки – часть какого-то коварного плана по сведению его с ума. Хотя скорее всего, с ума он сходит совершенно самостоятельно, а то, что пальцы Гаррета каждый раз умудряются безошибочно находить самые чувствительные точки даже на вполне… общественноупотребимых местах – просто везение. Или невезение, как посмотреть.  
– Вот, даже Андерс уже не хочет твою пьяную рожу видеть, – злорадно изрёк Карвер.  
– Почему «даже»? – неубедительно возмутился одержимый, подхватив начавшего сползать со скамьи друга. Жалкая замена нормальному объятию, но на что-то большее Андерс никак не решался. Даже несмотря на то, что ему ещё при знакомстве дали понять, что в морду он за это в любом случае не получит…  
– Ладно, – наконец сообщил старший Хоук. – Завтра сходим на Расколотую Гору, поищем тех долийцев. Андерс, ты с нами?  
Отступник покорно кивнул. Гаррет медленно растянул губы в удовлетворённой кошачьей ухмылке, от которой у рыжего мага сердце пропустило удар, и ехидно посмотрел на младшего:  
– Теперь ты наконец перестанешь мешать мне расслабиться, маленький братик?..  
– Я тебя на полтора дюйма выше, – обиженно проворчал Карвер.

Андерс грешным делом думал, что эта затея ограничится прогулкой по извилистым горным тропкам и коротким разговором с очередным ненормальным Хранителем. Его ожидания не оправдались: Хранительница Маретари, в отличие от прежде знакомых ему долиек, производила впечатление создания вполне разумного, однако история с амулетом так быстро заканчиваться явно не собиралась. Мерриль, их проводница, выглядела куда более похожей на настоящую долийскую эльфу, да вдобавок и вовсе оказалась магом крови. Кроме того, на пути к невесть как оказавшемуся на Расколотой Горе древнему эльфийскому кладбищу им чуть не на каждом шагу попадались то здоровенные, поражённые скверной пауки, то бродячие трупы, а однажды из-за камней на Хоука кинулся теневой воин со свитой. Андерс торопливо залечил разодранное плечо боевого мага, с облегчением поняв, что скверна не успела проникнуть в его кровь, вытер пот со лба и решил, что это отнюдь не то место, где ему стоит бродить в одиночку. Да и вдвоём не надо, у него всё-таки несколько иное представление о романтических прогулках. Хотя Гаррету наверняка понравилось бы и так.  
Когда из лежавшего на алтаре Митал амулета в вихре сияющего тумана появилась импозантная золотоглазая дама, целитель ощутил укол необъяснимой тревоги. Однако Хоук держался как всегда невозмутимо, и целитель через силу разжал стиснувшие посох пальцы.  
– Ты не одержимая, и не демон… – растерянно подумал он, осознав, что произнёс это вслух, только когда получил ответ:  
– О, так ты знаешь об одержимых и демонах? – Аша’белланар, Флемет, посмотрела на него странно сверкнувшими глазами, бархатисто рассмеялась и с загадочной улыбкой продолжила: – Я шёпот во тьме…  
Андерс встряхнул головой, пропуская мимо ушей непонятные, бессвязные фразы, и с тревогой поглядел на Хоука. Глаза Гаррета были настороженно сощурены, и всё же он явно не ожидал от странной гостьи серьёзного подвоха.  
– … когда придёт час – не бойся и прыгай, – торжественно изрекла Флемет и повернулась к пропасти за алтарём. Наклонила голову – вокруг неё закружились ленты светящегося тумана и вдруг померкли, женщина чуть повернула подбородок и лукаво улыбнулась темноволосому магу:  
– Пожалуй, я сделаю тебе ещё один подарок, дитя. Вернее, это подарок не только для тебя …  
Андерсу подобная щедрость отчего-то очень не понравилась; Хоук тоже нахмурился и потянулся за посохом, однако прежде, чем он успел что-либо предпринять, всю площадку перед алтарём залила сияющая дымка… а секунду спустя огромный дракон уже улетал в закат.  
– Надо запомнить, что не стоит принимать подарков от хасиндских ведьм… – ошалело пробормотал Варрик. Карвер, провожавший Флемет взглядом, резко обернулся и конвульсивно сглотнул.  
– Сиськи Андрасте, что я маме скажу?! – в ужасе выдохнул он.  
– Создатель милосердный… – в тон ему проговорил Андерс, глядя на топтавшегося на хоуковой мантии взъерошенного тигра.  
– Рря, – с очень знакомой интонацией сообщил зверь. И, повернув голову, с любопытством посмотрел на свой хвост.  
Варрик на всякий случай отошёл от него подальше и снял с плеча Бьянку.  
– Я, понимаешь, не очень-то хочу рисковать. Я ж, в отличие от вас, дылд, ему вообще на один зубок буду, – извиняющимся тоном объяснил он.  
– Хоук, – сглотнув, вполголоса позвал Андерс. Заинтересованно обнюхивавший свою заднюю лапу тигр дернул ушами. – Хоук! Ты меня понимаешь?  
От взгляда непроницаемых жёлтых глаз целителя продрал мороз. Тигр переступил лапами, чуть наклонил голову, рассматривая одержимого, и неожиданно, прижмурившись, издал отчётливо игривое «Муррррр».  
– Понимаешь, значит? – от облегчения у Андерса чуть не подогнулись ноги. Оказаться лицом к лицу с диким зверем, не помнящим, что трое людей вокруг – его друзья, а не пища, ему очень не хотелось. Потому что это всё-таки был Гаррет, а в своей способности отбиться от хищника, не навредив ему, целитель очень сильно сомневался.  
Карвер выдохнул и возмущённо заявил:  
– Значит, маме всю эту хрень тоже сам объяснять будешь!  
Хоук посмотрел на брата с нескрываемым сарказмом.  
– Ря? – язвительно переспросил он, вздёрнув выгнутый знаком вопроса хвост.  
– Да уж, Малыш, ты это, палку перегнул. Не думаю, что монна Леандра будет рада увидеть своего старшенького в таком виде… – фыркнул Варрик. – Да и объяснять что-то ему сейчас, как видишь, затруднительно.  
– Ну и что мне делать? – уныло поинтересовался Карвер.  
– Постарайся успокоить госпожу Хоук, – неуверенно предложил Андерс. С сомнением посмотрел на бродившего кругами и обнюхивавшего всё подряд здорового полосатого котяру и добавил: – Наверно, не стоит ей сразу рассказывать, что именно здесь произошло…  
– Ну и как я, по-твоему, смогу скрыть ЭТО? – воин махнул рукой, чуть не попав брату по носу, и машинально отшатнулся, когда тот широко зевнул, продемонстрировав клыки длиной в палец. – Даже идиот при виде такого сообразит, что случилось что-то не то!  
– Не думаю, что Хоуку в нынешнем виде хватит места в гамленовой лачуге, – с сомнением проговорил Варрик. – Да и как ты поведёшь его через Нижний Город? Там, конечно, всякое бывает, но при виде дикого зверя наверняка позовут стражу.  
– Может, мы его к тебе отведём пока? – с надеждой посмотрел на гнома Карвер. – А маме я… что-нибудь скажу, в общем…  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – с уже куда меньшим сочувствием посмотрел на приятеля разбойник. – У меня в комнате, между прочим, ещё теснее, вдобавок пришлось бы как-то провести его через главный зал «Висельника».  
– Ну не собираетесь же вы бросить его тут? – возмутился Андерс. – С этими проклятыми долийцами, из-за которых всё это и произошло!  
– А почему вы все так расстроились? – растерянно переспросила Мерриль, наконец отвлекшаяся от восторженного разглядывания преображённого Хоука. – Это ведь подарок Аша’белланар!  
– Я говорил, что все долийки ненормальные, – смерив её раздражённым взглядом, пробормотал одержимый и вздрогнул, машинально положив ладонь на сунувшееся под руку нечто и ощутив под пальцами жесткую тигриную шерсть.  
– Яу? – расстроенно переспросил Гаррет и снова ткнулся мордой в тыльную сторону его кисти. Андерс поколебался и робко погладил его по носу, неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ на раздавшееся громогласное мурлыканье. Целитель вздохнул.  
– Варрик, как думаешь, сумеем провести его ко мне в клинику, не переполошив половину Клоаки?  
– И маме врать не придётся, – с явным облегчением пробормотал младший Хоук. Андерс, чуть сдвинув брови, посмотрел на него, и тот пожал плечами: – Просто скажу, что он на какое-то время останется у тебя.  
– И это будет считаться приемлемым объяснением? – с вдруг вспыхнувшим подозрением переспросил целитель.  
– Ну да, – беспечно кивнул Карвер, тут же получив по заднице увесистой тигриной лапой.  
– Фыр, – в ответ на возмущённый вскрик мрачно заявил Гаррет, чуть вздёрнув губу и обнажив клыки.  
– Ну извини, старший братец, – почти виновато буркнул воин. И почти неслышно добавил: – Задолбал уже своей конспирацией.

Одержимый, нахмурившись, пристально посмотрел на Карвера, но тот только моргнул и невинно улыбнулся в ответ. Впрочем, у старшего Хоука невинные улыбки получались куда как лучше, на них Андерс действительно покупался с умопомрачительной лёгкостью. Однако разбираться с недомолвками было некогда, Гаррет-тигр глядел на него вопросительно и чуточку растерянно, и рыжий отступник постарался выглядеть поуверенней.  
– Ладно. Значит, сейчас пойдём в клинику, пока мы с этим не разберёмся, будешь жить у меня, – хорошего командира из целителя не вышло, он и сам слышал в собственном – якобы ободряющем и повелительном – голосе вопросительные нотки. И, привычно глянув на Хоука в поисках подтверждения и получив уверенный кивок, выдохнул с плохо скрытым облегчением. – Хотя… – Андерс опять смутился, он должен был подумать об этом с самого начала, но лучше уж поздно, чем никогда, – нужно вначале поговорить с Хранительницей Маретари. Возможно, она сможет как-то прояснить ситуацию.  
Гаррет коротко муркнул и успокаивающе пихнул его мордой в бедро, чуть не сбив с ног, а потом коротко рявкнул на Мерриль, подгоняя замешкавшуюся у алтаря долийку. Карверу с Варриком напоминания не потребовались, гном, убедившись в присутствии разума у их ныне четырёхлапого предводителя, закинул Бьянку за спину и явно успокоился, а младший Хоук, кажется, и вовсе не видел особой разницы между двумя обликами своего брата. Андерс подхватил с земли хоуков посох, с трудом запихал в рюкзак мантию приятеля и двинулся следом за ними.  
Почти сразу обнаружилась ещё одна, совсем неожиданная проблема. Большой, клыкастый и когтистый тигр был андерсовой детской мечтой. Лет в десять маленький маг грезил огромной полосатой кошкой, которую можно было бы натравить на казавшихся гигантскими жутких храмовников. С тех пор он вырос, повзрослел, научился почти успешно удирать из Круга и убивать этих самых храмовников самостоятельно, а также довольствоваться обычными домашними котами… Но мечта осталась, и теперь задумчиво размахивала чёрно-рыжим хвостом перед самым его носом. А воспоминание о хоуковых высказываниях в духе: «Ни одна задница в кирасе не тронет моего друга!» – за которыми зачастую следовала огненная буря и прочие сопутствующие разрушения, только делало хуже.  
Собственно, проблема была в том, что Андерсу отчаянно, до дрожи в руках хотелось Хоука погладить.  
Только он не был уверен, что это будет правильно воспринято. Да и сам, честно говоря, толком не знал, как именно – правильно. Одержимый поймал странно понимающий, чуточку насмешливый взгляд Варрика и торопливо отвёл глаза. Вовремя: ещё секунда, и он покатился бы кувырком, споткнувшись о невовремя подвернувшуюся под ноги ступеньку.  
Хранительница Маретари тоже оказалась несколько шокирована изменениями в составе отряда. Андерс был вынужден признать, что выглядевшие нормальными долийцы вряд ли смогут помочь разрешить их проблему… а отдавать Хоука в руки ненормальным, вроде Мерриль, он не станет! Риск того не стоит, в конце концов, он сам получил хорошее образование… хоть и несколько обрывочное в последние несколько лет пребывания в Круге, самого Гаррета неплохо обучил отец, да и собственные мозги у них обоих имелись… Разберутся как-нибудь без магии крови.  
До города они с грехом пополам добрались, хотя Андерс порядком издёргался, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и всё время ожидая, что на них вот-вот вылезут храмовники, контрабандисты, тал-васготы или, хуже того, звероловы. Однако единственной угрозой оказался одинокий осквернённый паук, которого не менее взвинченный Карвер развалил напополам одним ударом двуручника даже прежде, чем Варрик успел снять с плеча Бьянку.  
Клоаку Андерс знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы провести отряд к клинике, не попавшись никому на глаза. Перед дверью, хвала Создателю, не толпились нуждающиеся в неотложной помощи пациенты, отступник машинально махнул рукой, зажигая висевший на косяке фонарь, и тут же, спохватившись, торопливо его задул. Лишние свидетели им сейчас вовсе не нужны.  
– Блондинчик, тебе ещё какая-нибудь помощь с этим нужна? – убедившись, что заколдованный Хоук водворён на положенное место, деловито осведомился Варрик. Одержимый задумчиво потёр подбородок и пожал плечами:  
– Нет, пожалуй. Если что, я тебе скажу.  
– Ну, я тогда пошёл успокаивать маму, – заявил Карвер и торопливо сбежал. Гаррет проводил его откровенно ехидным взглядом и насмешливо фыркнул. Гном машинально протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия, на миг замер и с коротким смешком покачал головой:  
– Ну, бывай, приятель. Не съешь тут нашего целителя, он нам ещё пригодится.  
Хоук неопределённо махнул хвостом, и Варрик, ободряюще похлопав его по мохнатому плечу, тоже вышел из клиники.  
– Урр? – посмотрев на Андерса, вежливо осведомился тигр.  
– Чувствуй себя как дома, Гаррет, – несколько нервно усмехнулся целитель. – Только, наверное, не пытайся прыгать на койку для пациентов. И на стол, как ты любишь, тоже не надо, он не настолько прочен. Я пойду поищу, из чего устроить тебе постель…  
Хоук что-то невнятно мыркнул и сел прямо там где стоял, обернув передние лапы хвостом и с любопытством осматриваясь. Или, скорее, принюхиваясь, как заметил Андерс – у него в клинике второй отступник бывал не так уж редко, но, как видно, другая форма всё же придавала этому визиту некоторую новизну.  
С пригодными для подстилки тряпками у одержимого оказалось худо. Он с трудом отыскал какое-то старое, дряхлое одеяло, которым сам уже давно не пользовался просто потому, что дыр на нём было куда больше, чем ткани, и несколько маленьких, ветхих полотенец. Маг смущённо закусил губу, разглядывая это «богатство» – позориться перед другом, предлагая ему подобную рухлядь, отчаянно не хотелось. Наконец он вздохнул и, решительным, резким жестом сдёрнув с собственной постели почти целое покрывало, вышел обратно в общий зал клиники. И замер.  
То, что Гаррет не мог подолгу сидеть тихо, было вполне привычно. Но всё же такого Андерс от их вечно сдержанного предводителя не ожидал.  
Хоук, вытянувшийся в струнку над самым полом, чуть распрямил задние лапы, качнулся с одной на другую, разогревая мышцы – и прыгнул. Покрывавшие землю опилки чуть слышно шурхнули, что-то отчётливо хрустнуло.  
– Хоук… – глядя на полосатую кошачью задницу, беспомощно проговорил Андерс. – Ты что делаешь?..  
Тигр обернулся и, выронив из пасти дохлую крысу, со смущённым видом попытался зарыть её в пол. Целитель оказался не в силах и дальше сдерживать смех и, покачав головой, сказал:  
– Этих тварей тут много, дружище. Всех не переловишь.  
– Рря, – упрямо отозвался Гаррет, на морде вместо смущения нарисовалось отчётливое «А я попытаюсь». Отступник снова улыбнулся и, расстелив одеяло поверх вытащенного из угла соломенного тюфяка, позвал его к себе.  
– Как думаешь, подойдёт? – с сомнением поглядев на не слишком комфортное ложе, неуверенно переспросил Андерс. Тигр что-то благодарно проурчал и потёрся головой о его бок, и целитель, помявшись, неловко попросил:  
– Хоук… А можно тебя погладить?  
Гаррет посмотрел на него, задумчиво прищурился – отступник уже собрался извиниться и расстаться с этой дурацкой идеей – и вдруг доверчиво сунул морду ему в руки, тихонько муркнув. Андерс нерешительно улыбнулся и осторожно провёл ладонью по широкому лбу, взъерошил пальцами шерсть перед ушами… Хоук заурчал громче, сел рядом с ним и пихнулся головой в живот, чуть не сбив его с ног. Маг засмеялся и ласково дёрнул его за ухо, уселся на приготовленную для него подстилку и обнял мощную тигриную шею, запустив пальцы в густой мех.  
– Ты замечательный, – почти беззвучно прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом в полосатое мускулистое плечо; разомлевший котяра вытянулся перед ним, растопырив лапы и утробно урча, тигриный бок ощутимо вибрировал под ладонями, под гладкой шерстью играли крепкие мускулы… Андерс не мог не думать о том, каким оказался бы на ощупь Хоук-человек, и почему-то казалось, что вся невеликая разница была бы лишь в отсутствии меха.  
Оторваться от него – от большой, уютной кошки, от Гаррета, от странно сбывшейся мечты – оказалось невозможно трудно. Но отступник справился, успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ на недовольное, почти котёночье мяуканье Хоука, пробормотал что-то банальное про тяжёлый день и то, что у них много дел на завтра и почти торопливо спрятался в свою крохотную каморку. Улёгся на собственный тощий матрас, натянул на плечи какую-то старую тряпку вместо одеяла, подтянув ноги к груди и стараясь свернуться как можно более плотным клубочком, чтобы сохранить крохи улетучивающегося тепла… За тоненькой стенкой завозился большой хищный зверь, поудобнее устраиваясь на своей постели, и через какое-то время целитель всё-таки заснул.  
Андерса разбудил тёплый кошачий нос, ткнувшийся ему прямо в лицо. Маг поморгал: вокруг было ещё темно, в сумерках едва-едва угадывалась обеспокоенная тигриная морда, щекочущая его скулы усами.  
– Всё хорошо, Хоук, – хрипло проговорил целитель и постарался поплотнее завернуться в одеяло, снова прикрыв глаза и невольно подрагивая от пробиравшегося под одежду стылого холода..  
– Ау? – недоверчиво переспросил тигр и снова потёрся носом о его скулу. Андерс вздохнул и снова посмотрел на него, прекрасно поняв, что тот всё равно не оставит его в покое, не добившись желаемого.  
– Всё правда в порядке, Гаррет, – терпеливо повторил одержимый. Чуть слышно вздохнул и добавил: – Просто холодно. Но я привык, не волнуйся…  
Хоук пошевелил усами и издал какой-то неопределённый звук, скорее всего, означавший нечто вроде: «Я тебя услышал». После чего ещё раз пихнул Андерса мордой, перекатывая его поближе к стене, и улёгся на край его тюфяка, поёрзав и прижавшись к целителю пушистым боком. Задумчиво посопел с минуту и наконец положил тяжёлую тёплую лапу ему на бок, покрепче прижимая к себе.  
– Мня, – удовлетворённо изрёк Гаррет, прикрывая глаза, и сонно заурчал, уткнувшись носом в волосы ошарашенного отступника. Андерс, смущённый подобным раскладом, попытался было выбраться, но Хоук только покрепче прижал его лапой и что-то повелительно мяукнул.  
– Это… не вполне прилично, – попытался напомнить ему целитель, стойко игнорируя тот факт, что выгонять из кровати большого, пушистого, а главное – тёплого тигра ему отчаянно не хочется. Его уже почти перестала бить давно ставшая привычной дрожь, спрятанные в рыжий мех пальцы постепенно отогрелись и уже не казались какими-то чужеродными отростками, пришитыми к телу по чьему-то злому умыслу. Хоук пренебрежительно фыркнул и снова поёрзал, почти подмяв его под себя, и Андерс как-то умудрился упустить момент, когда заснул, крепко прижавшись к своей полосатой мохнатой грелке.  
Просыпаться во второй раз отчего-то оказалось неимоверно приятно. Тёплая тяжесть на пояснице теперь не казалась едва переносимой, словно за ночь тигриная лапа поуменьшилась в весе, приоткрытые губы дразняще щекотало тёплое дыхание, ладонь грелась о гладкую кожу, обтягивавшую крепкие мышцы…  
Гладкую?..  
Андерс в панике распахнул глаза. Глаза Хоука, серые, сонные, вполне человеческие, оказались едва ли в полуладони от его собственных, за талию целителя обнимала его опять-таки человеческая рука, а ладонь одержимого непринуждённо лежала на хоуковой заднице. Голой, к слову, поскольку мантия и прочие тряпки Гаррета по-прежнему лежали в брошенном в углу клиники рюкзаке.  
– Ой, – ненатурально изобразив смущение, предовольным тоном изрёк темноволосый отступник и, чуть приподнявшись на локте, неторопливо наклонился к нему. Андерс нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как суматошно колотится сердце, и облизнулся в предвкушении.  
Когда на середине движения по лицу Хоука пробежала рябь, плавя черты и заново вылепливая облик, целитель не сумел сдержать разочарованного стона. Тигр расстроенно рявкнул и, шумно вздохнув, бережно, самым краешком языка, мягким и влажным, лизнул его в лоб.


	2. Chapter 2

– Пора вставать, да? – через пару минут тоскливо спросил Андерс, поглаживая тёплую мохнатую морду. Гаррет что-то неопределённо фыркнул и привалился к нему боком, обвив лодыжки хвостом. – Хоук, пусти, – несколько нервно усмехнувшись, попросил целитель. Тигр лукаво сощурился и, заурчав, принялся аккуратно вылизывать его ладони. Отступник засмеялся от неожиданной щекотки и, осмелев, ласково подёргал пушистые уши. – Хоук, ну нельзя же так, – всё ещё улыбаясь, укоризненно сказал он. – Нам нужно придумать, что делать с этим заклятием, и я не могу так надолго бросать своих пациентов…  
– Ну что, маг, доволен? – мрачно вопросили от входа в его каморку. Гаррет взметнулся, мигом преобразившись: Андерс в первый момент не узнал большого забавного кота, только что лежавшего у него под боком, перед ним был убийца, хищник, плавно перетекавший с места на место, подкрадываясь к добыче… Впору было испугаться, но только этого хищника он наблюдал со стороны вполне безобидного хвоста, убийца – защищал его, а клыкастая пасть и когти угрожали как раз незваному гостю.  
– Хоук, ты меня что, не узнаешь? – по-детски обиженным тоном переспросил тот, и тут целитель наконец опознал голос Фенриса. И всерьёз удивился – ни прошлым вечером, на Расколотой Горе, ни этим утром Гаррет не давал повода заподозрить себя в том, что ему изменил разум… Андерс торопливо поднялся, одёрнул помявшуюся мантию, успевшую покрыться жёсткими рыжими шерстинками, и ухватил тигра за хвост в тщетной надежде суметь не позволить ему сожрать лучшего (как бы Карвер ни пытался доказать обратное) мечника в их странной компании.  
Впрочем, его вмешательство, как оказалось, вовсе не было необходимо. Недовольно рыкнув на явившегося спозаранку эльфа и отвесив ему шлепок лапой со втянутыми когтями, раздражённо подёргивающий усами Хоук вернулся к целителю и недоуменно фыркнул, обнаружив, что тот успел покинуть нагретое логово.  
– Да узнал он тебя, узнал, – Андерс, не удержавшись, снова погладил тигра по носу и посмотрел на Фенриса, стараясь не выдавать недовольства. Всё равно он не мог валяться в постели сутками, наглаживая мохнатый подарок судьбы, это было бы попросту нечестно по отношению к Гаррету. Так что пятью минутами раньше, пятью позже… Но тевинтерца всё равно дико хотелось убить – за эти самые пять минут. Что ему стоило прийти… ну хотя бы после полудня?  
– Тогда почему… – начал было возмущаться эльф и тут же осёкся, не дожидаясь нарочито снисходительного андерсова взгляда. Зло сверкнул глазами и вполголоса, так, чтобы услышал одержимый – но не успевший уже отойти на пару шагов Хоук – прошипел: – Извращенец.  
– Рррр… – сощурившись, строго процедил Гаррет, невозможно похожий сейчас на себя обычного, короткой фразой обрывавшего очередной зашедший в тупик спор между магом и бывшим рабом.  
– У кошек очень хороший слух, – как ни в чём не бывало пояснил Андерс, слыша, как где-то в глубине его разума Справедливость пеняет ему за сверкающее, словно пузырьки воздуха в игристом вине, злорадство, от которого целитель никак не мог отрешиться.  
Фенрис смутился. Сильно, на смуглых щеках даже стал заметен стыдливый румянец.  
– Прости, Хоук, я не имел в виду тебя, – поклонившись, виновато проговорил он.  
– Рры, – не меняя интонации, повторил Гаррет, не сводя с него не по-человечески неподвижного взгляда. И выразительно махнул хвостом.  
– Извини, Андерс, – проявив поразительную понятливость, через силу выдавил эльф. – Я не имел в виду… ничего… такого…  
Целителя вдруг посетило мальчишеское желание ещё сильнее шокировать и без того растерянного тевинтерца. Скажем, этак невинно признаться, что «такое» они запланировали как раз на сегодняшний вечер… Отступник вспомнил почти состоявшийся поцелуй и без сожаления отказался от глупой мысли. Вид искажённой ужасом и отвращением эльфийской физиономии явно стоил куда меньше, чем возможность когда-нибудь… может быть… этот поцелуй всё-таки получить.  
Андерс устало потёр лицо ладонью и снова посмотрел на гостя.  
– Варрик проболтался? – спросил он. Демонстративно гонявший по углам очередную крысу Хоук сбавил темп и, не скрываясь, повернул ухо в их сторону.  
– Он не проболтался, – одарив одержимого ещё одним злым взглядом, отозвался Фенрис. – Он собрал наших и просто спросил, кому что известно про хасиндских ведьм и магов-оборотней.  
– Так-так-так… – пробормотал целитель. Отмахнулся от попытавшегося что-то спросить эльфа, машинально потрепал с любопытством поглядевшего на него Гаррета по загривку и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону, что-то шепча себе под нос.  
Тигр шумно вздохнул и критически воззрился на настороженно наблюдавшего за одержимым Фенриса.  
– Мря? – деловито осведомился он. Эльф моргнул и посмотрел на него.  
– Я… не очень понимаю во всём этом, – застенчиво признался он. – В Тевинтере магия другая… да и в той я не разбираюсь, по правде. Мне так жаль, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь…  
– Можешь, – неожиданно подал голос Андерс, не удосужившись поднять взгляд от клочка бумаги, на котором что-то увлечённо чёркал. – Еды принеси. Тигр – хищная кошка, его нужно кормить мясом, а у меня тут из мяса одни крысы, и тех ему в лучшем случае на полдня хватит.  
– Ты кормишь Гаррета крысами? – мигом рассвирепел Фенрис.  
– Уйди, – небрежно махнул на него рукой целитель. – Думать мешаешь.  
Хоук громко фыркнул и вдруг плюхнулся на бок, мелко дрожа, похрюкивая и подёргивая лапами. Эльф в ужасе посмотрел на него и машинально потянулся за всегда имевшейся в кармашке на его поясе склянкой с настойкой эльфийского корня.  
– А что смешного? – недоумённо осведомился Андерс, подняв-таки голову от своих заметок.  
– Фы-ыррр! – обессиленно протянул Гаррет, мелко подрагивая хвостом. Поднялся, подошёл к приятелю и, положив подбородок ему на плечо, насмешливо изрёк: – Мня.  
– Ну он правда мешает мне думать своими воплями… – принялся оправдываться целитель. Тигр весело прижмурился и, коротко прихватив его зубами за ухо – невероятно осторожно, на мгновение испугавшийся за целостность не слишком важной, но всё-таки своей части тела Андерс ощутил только внезапную вспышку щекочущего удовольствия – сел перед Фенрисом, выразительно, с намёком уставившись на него.  
– Может быть, лучше тебе пока пожить у меня в поместье? – с надеждой предложил эльф. Рыжий отступник, вынужденный опять отвлечься от работы, воззрился на него с откровенной неприязнью. – Там места больше, и народ всякий не ходит…  
– А ещё ты совершенно не умеешь ухаживать за кошками, и у тебя в поместье дикая антисанитария, – резко прокомментировал Андерс. Справедливость глухо буркнул что-то насчёт его эгоизма и неестественной страсти к крупным хищникам, но подобные мелочи целителя остановить уже не могли. Тем более что сам Хоук только смешливо задёргал хвостом, не выказывая никакого недовольства его вмешательством.  
– Не твоё дело, маг, – огрызнулся Фенрис. Гаррет устало вздохнул и увесисто поддал ему лапой, разворачивая в сторону двери.  
– А ещё щётку принеси, – не скрывая мстительной усмешки, крикнул в спину эльфу одержимый. – Такую, для вычёсывания мабари. С ручкой!  
Разочарованно моргавший Фенрис что-то хмуро буркнул себе под нос и, понурившись, тихо закрыл за собой дверь.  
Хоук неторопливо потянулся, совсем по-кошачьи растопырив когти на передних лапах и вытянув хвост к потолку, и вопросительно посмотрел на Андерса. Тот, смутившись, потянулся за исписанным уже почти наполовину листком и принялся торопливо объяснять:  
– Понимаешь, я тут вспомнил одну историю, которую Страж-Командор рассказывал как-то вечером… Про то, как ему удалось выжить при Остагаре…  
Гаррет заинтересованно вздёрнул уши и подошёл ближе. Под его взглядом отступник как-то неожиданно сообразил, что это едва ли не первый (вернее, второй, учитывая вчерашний вечер) раз, когда они остаются наедине. Без нависшей над головой необходимости через полчаса куда-то бежать и опять с кем-то драться, без непременного внезапного визита других соратников… Хотя от этого, как оказалось, они всё-таки не были застрахованы.  
«Помочь ему в благодарность за то, сколько раз он помогал тебе, действительно будет справедливо, – проговорил опять выбравшийся из подсознания дух. – Но зачем всё время так отвлекаться? Это нерационально».  
Андерс устало вздохнул. Это было уже слишком – смущение, ворчание Справедливости, тепло большого тигриного тела совсем рядом, само присутствие Хоука – отступник и впрямь начинал чувствовать себя извращенцем, даже в мохнатом виде Гаррет казался ему безумно притягательным. Правда, пока что это притяжение имело больше общего с детским восторгом от возможности потискать огромную сильную кошку… Справедливость тоже был несколько встревожен этим «пока».  
– Мм?.. – вопросительно протянул Хоук, заглянув в глаза вдруг замолкшему приятелю, и аккуратно положил тяжёлую голову ему на колени. Андерс чуть вздрогнул и, прикусив губу, посмотрел на него. – Йа-ау?..  
– Я… Извини, Гаррет, – целитель тряхнул головой и, решившись, признался: – Всегда мечтал о собственном тигре. Прости. Но ты сейчас совсем как настоящая кошка…  
Зверь лукаво фыркнул и утробно заурчал, чуть заметно подавшись вперёд и пихнувшись носом ему в живот.  
– Мне, наверное, стоит заткнуться. И забыть обо всех этих детских глупостях, – с беспомощным смешком проговорил Андерс, стараясь не думать, чего ему это будет стоить. Но Справедливость прав, нельзя быть настолько эгоистом.  
Однако вопреки его ожиданиям Хоук мрявкнул что-то явно отрицательное и вдобавок, осторожно взяв его ладонь клыками, положил себе на загривок. Целитель неуверенно погладил рыжую шерсть, получив в ответ громогласное мурлыканье, и несмело улыбнулся.  
– Похоже, будь у тебя возможность говорить, я бы сейчас получил небольшую головомойку насчёт того, что нечего всё время оправдываться, да? – хмыкнул он.  
– Мрр, – согласился Гаррет, разомлев под ласкавшими его уши и шею пальцами. Отступник тихонько нажал на тёплый кожаный нос и, встретив довольный взгляд приятеля, невзначай поинтересовался:  
– Так почему это твоя мама сочтёт вполне понятным твоё присутствие в моём жилище?..  
Тигр невинно мяукнул и снова сунулся мордой в его ладони, словно требуя не отвлекаться от своего занятия.  
– Хоук, – укоризненно проговорил Андерс, крепко ухватив его за шерсть на щеках и не позволяя отвести взгляд. – Я понимаю, что в нынешнем виде тебе несколько затруднительно опять задурить мне голову своими шуточками, но мне всё-таки хочется немного прояснить ситуацию.  
– Мвя, – недовольно изрёк Гаррет, явно разочарованный прекращением ласки. Отступник приподнял бровь, не прерывая игры в гляделки, и зверь с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся и, выбрав более-менее свободное место на посыпанном уже отсыревшими опилками полу, принялся ковырять его лапой.  
– И что? – когда Хоук, критически изучив результат, повернул морду к нему, переспросил Андерс. Тот коротко мявкнул и махнул хвостом, целитель поднялся со стула и подошёл к нему, чуть заметно сдвинув брови.  
Пол «украшало» корявое, совершенно неанатомических очертаний сердечко, выразительно припечатанное тигриной лапой.  
– А… – ошарашенно сказал одержимый. Поверить в собственную, до предела очевидную догадку почему-то было очень страшно.  
«Это, вероятно, признание в любви, – скучным тоном пояснил Справедливость. – Насколько я понимаю, довольно романтичное по меркам вашего мира».  
– Дожили. Дух Тени собрался читать мне лекции о романтике, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс.  
– Ау?.. – сдержанно осведомился Хоук. Его попытки изобразить полное равнодушие к исходу беседы совершенно провалил его собственный хвост: белый кончик нервно подёргивался, выдавая волнение.  
Целитель вздохнул и присел возле него на корточки, уже почти привычным жестом обняв за шею.  
– И, значит, о твоей… симпатии давно догадались все, кроме меня… – задумчиво протянул он. Тигр подобрал хвост и сел копилкой, старательно обернув им лапы и без особого успеха пытаясь изобразить милую безобидную домашнюю кошечку. Андерс издал короткий смешок и беспомощно тряхнул головой: – Да я вовсе на тебя не сержусь, я сам идиот…  
– Фырр, – степенно возразил Гаррет и лизнул его в щеку, немного не рассчитав и пройдясь по небритой скуле внутренней, шершавой, словно наждачка, частью языка. Целитель потёр саднящую кожу и решительно чмокнул его в нос:  
– Надо тебя расколдовывать поскорее. А то действительно, не дай Создатель, до чего неподобающего дойдёт…  
– Йау? – удивлённо скосил на него глаз тигр. Андерс отчаянно смутился и замотал головой: – Неважно.  
Хоук издал неопределённый звук, средний между вздохом и хмыканьем, и, поднявшись, за мантию потянул мага в угол, к своему тюфяку. Довёл до цели, пихнул мордой, заставив устроиться посередине, потоптался вокруг и наконец лёг рядом, полукольцом свернувшись за спиной одержимого. И, положив голову на вытянутые передние лапы, с лукавой добродушной насмешкой покосился на чувствовавшего себя довольно скованно мужчину.  
– Мырр? – наконец поинтересовался Гаррет, помахав хвостом перед лицом целителя. И чуть поёрзал, прижавшись боком к его пояснице и вынудив откинуться на своё тело, словно на спинку кресла. Андерс выдохнул и наклонился к полосатой морде, обняв зверя за шею.  
– Хоук, ты чудовище, знаешь? – проникновенно прошептал он на ухо весело заурчавшему тигру. И, растекшись по полосатому мускулистому боку, наконец позволил себе расслабиться, впервые за много лет. Справедливость тут же забормотал что-то до крайности неодобрительное, но Андерсу было слишком хорошо, чтобы отвлекаться на подобные мелочи. Если он действительно правильно понял, у него теперь было собственное, совершенно замечательное мохнатое чудовище. Ну, временно мохнатое, как он надеялся.  
– Ну собственно говоря, – через некоторое время заговорил отступник, продолжая усердно чесать мурлычущему коту шею, – Страж-Командор рассказывал нам о знакомстве с некоей хасиндской ведьмой. Звали её, к слову, тоже Флемет; однако описывал он её совсем по-другому, так что я всё-таки не уверен, являются ли эти две дамы одной, или это мои домыслы.  
Хоук заинтересованно мыркнул и приподнял морду, внимательно посмотрев на него. Андерс улыбнулся, нежно погладил тёплый нос и продолжил:  
– У той ведьмы была дочь, владевшая старой магией оборотней. Только она, насколько я помню, могла превращаться в паука, в медведя и ещё во что-то… Страж-Командор – точнее, тогда он ещё не был Командором – напрашивался к ней в ученики, и после трёх-четырёх попыток она всё-таки согласилась… Потом он пытался учить нас с Веланной – это моя знакомая ненормальная долийка – но я… – целитель замялся и смущённо договорил: – я тогда был очень легкомысленным и почти всё пропускал мимо ушей. Тем более что они меня с собой брали в основном для того, чтобы я их лечил, а врагами занимались Командор с остальными, вот я и не упирал на боевую магию, думал, что незачем…  
Гаррет ободряюще мяукнул и аккуратно лизнул его в висок. Андерс вздохнул и твёрдо пообещал:  
– Я постараюсь вспомнить всё, что он рассказывал. Справедливость тоже поможет, ему доступна вся моя память… Надеюсь, это пригодится...  
– Когда велишь Волчонку принести мяса, надо уточнять, какое мясо тебе нужно, – наставительно проговорил Варрик, пяткой распахнув дверь клиники и с трудом втащив внутрь здоровую корзину. – Вам, ребята, ещё повезло, что я его перехватил вовремя, а то он, по-моему, собирался приволочь вам филе тех незадачливых работорговцев, которые вечно лезут к нему в имение. Кстати, Блондинчик, тебе я тоже пожрать принёс. Да не, сиди, чего я, тебя с кошаками не видел, что ли?.. Вот Изабелле вам в таком ракурсе показываться не стоит, ой, не стоит…


	3. Chapter 3

– Да мы же ничего не делаем, – растерянно отозвался Андерс и сел ровно, касаясь Хоука только кончиками пальцев. Разорвать контакт совсем, не оставив никакой, хотя бы самой тоненькой связующей нити, ему оказалось не по силам.  
– Думаешь, нашу прекрасную пиратку это остановит? – хмыкнул гном. Тигр зашевелился и чуть приподнял голову, с интересом принюхиваясь к его ноше. – Держи, приятель, – тот плюхнул корзину прямо перед носом Гаррета и принялся разворачивать наверченные на неё тряпки. Зверь, терпеливо ожидая результата, забавно шевелил носом и щекотал длинными жёсткими усами тыльную сторону андерсовой ладони, лежащей на его лапе.  
– Тут, значится, мяса для Хоука, сколько сумел доволочь, – деловито объяснил Варрик, – если не хватит, пришлёшь кого-нибудь из мальчишек, их тут у тебя возле клиники вечно туча вертится, я что-нибудь придумаю. Ну, тебе колбасы кружок, буханка хлеба и горшок молока. Сгодится?  
– Ты нас совсем разбалуешь, мессир Тетрас, – смущённо усмехнулся Андерс. Достал из корзины кусок мяса и, отрезав от него длинную узкую полоску, предложил тигру. Хоук понюхал угощение, с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на целителя, но всё же, после его ободряющего кивка, решился взять сырое мясо в зубы. И через секунду вся полоска исчезла в оказавшейся почти пугающе огромной пасти.  
– Проголодался, – умилённо сказал целитель и тут же скормил ему ещё один кусок. Варрик хмыкнул, смерил эту идиллическую картину взглядом профессионального трепача, на ходу придумывающего новую байку, и, ободряюще похлопав отступника по плечу, двинулся к двери.  
– Чего понадобится – сообщай, – на прощание велел он. – Если сам чего узнаю про такие вот… происшествия, пришлю весточку.  
Андерс рассеянно кивнул. Кормить Хоука с рук оказалось… неожиданно увлекательно. Целитель забыл о собственном голоде, с азартом наблюдая за тем, как огромный зверь осторожно берёт кусочки мяса с его ладоней, иногда касаясь кожи кончиками клыков длиной почти в палец… Больше всего это ощущение походило на обыкновенное счастье, но назвать это именно так даже в мыслях отступник всё-таки побаивался.  
– Наелся, радость моя? – с тревогой осведомился он, когда мясо закончилось. Хоук широко зевнул, клацнув зубами, глухо муркнул и принялся аккуратно вылизывать его измазанные в крови ладони. Андерс смущённо засмеялся и погладил тигра по лбу. – Тогда я тоже что-нибудь съем, и займусь делом. О, а про щётку Фенрис всё-таки не забыл!  
Гаррет смешливо фыркнул и с любопытством посмотрел на него. Целитель улыбнулся и, отложив колбасу в сторону, велел:  
– Лежи смирно. Буду тебя вычёсывать, а то моя мантия уже не зелёная, а рыжая. Осень, знаешь ли, листья меняют цвет, опадать скоро начнут…  
Хоук весело мяукнул и ткнулся носом в вырез его куртки, словно пытаясь сообщить, что вовсе не против «опадания» данного предмета. Отступник опять смутился и, отпихнув слишком уж жарко сопевшую тигриную морду, взял щётку наперевес.  
– Я же сказал – лежи смирно, – Андерс старался говорить строго, но на лицо всё равно упрямо выползала улыбка.  
«Как этот процесс может способствовать возвращению прежнего вида твоему другу?» – задумчиво осведомился Справедливость. Целитель чуть слышно вздохнул и, подгоняя, легонько шлёпнул Гаррета по загривку. Тот фыркнул и послушно вытянулся на тюфяке, с интересом косясь на ведущего себя с удивлявшей даже его самого смелостью приятеля.  
Поначалу на плавно скользившую по его бокам щётку Хоук смотрел с некоторым подозрением. Чуть заметно подёргивал хвостом, слегка нервничая, то и дело вопросительно поглядывал на ободряюще улыбавшегося отступника… Тот ласково гладил нос, почёсывал тигру уши, снимал со щётки очередной клок рыже-чёрной шерсти, и возвращался к своему занятию, чувствуя, как под его ладонями постепенно расслабляется тяжёлое мощное тело хищника.  
– Надо будет из тебя носки связать, – тихо усмехнулся Андерс, в один прекрасный момент обнаружив, что корзина из-под еды оказалась заполнена шерстью почти наполовину.  
– Мя? – сонно удивился разомлевший Гаррет, чуть приподняв голову и на мгновение перестав тихонько урчать.  
– Нет, конечно, – хмыкнул одержимый. – Не умею я вязать. И прясть не умею, в Круге такому не учат. – он снова погладил друга по широкой морде и принялся вычёсывать его шею. – Может, Лирен попрошу. Или кого-нибудь из своих пациентов, должен же хоть кто-то из них уметь…  
Тигр дёрнул хвостом и издал странный полурычащий звук, который отчего-то не казался признаком удовольствия.  
– Чего ты? – удивился Андерс.  
– Фырр, – Хоук отвернулся и резко дёрнул ушами. Целитель, усмехнувшись неожиданному проблеску понимания, провёл щёткой по его затылку и строго проговорил:  
– Ревнивый, наглый собственник, – зверь под его ладонью напрягся и настороженно замер. – Совсем как настоящая кошка. Я тебя обожаю, – не выдержав, засмеялся Андерс, уткнувшись лицом в мохнатое ухо. Гаррет скосил на него глаз и почти неслышно мяукнул.  
– Ты тоже идиот, – продолжая обнимать его за шею, с чуточку нервным весельем в голосе уведомил его целитель. – Я тут, видите ли, который год по тебе чахну, а ты вокруг кругами ходишь. Я, грешным делом, думал – свихнусь от твоих выходок.  
Хоук виновато мявкнул и, повернув голову, потёрся носом о его висок. Отступник рвано вздохнул и зажмурился:  
– Ты прекрасен, сокровище моё, но тебя срочно надо возвращать в прежний вид.  
– Ммя-а? – лукаво осведомился Гаррет. И, вредная кошатина, опять укусил его за ухо.  
– Хоук, прекрати! – страдальчески простонал Андерс, судорожно стиснув пальцы на загривке зверя. И в отчаянии заговорил, торопливо, запинаясь и глотая окончания слов: – Ты замечательный, ты достоин лучшего. Я же ненормальный, ты знаешь, у меня Справедливость и скверна в крови, а я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, ты заслуживаешь нормальной жизни…  
Тигр коротко рявкнул, вывернулся из-под него и, опрокинув на тюфяк, бережно прижал к покрывалу тяжёлой лапой. Андерс, жалобно заломив брови, смотрел в по-человечески терпеливые жёлтые глаза, зачарованно следя, как хищное золото кошачьего взгляда постепенно выцветает в до боли знакомую тёмно-серую сталь.  
– Ты прав. Я всё это знаю, – непривычно мягким тоном проговорил Хоук, от его лежавшей на груди рыжего мага ладони волнами расходилось мучительное, дразнящее тепло, отчётливо ощущавшееся даже через плотную ткань мантии. – Я, вообще-то, тебя целиком люблю. В комплекте со Справедливостью, скверной, вредными и не очень привычками и так далее.  
– Но… – растерянно начал целитель.  
– Заткнись, солнце моё, – ласково велел Гаррет, наклонившись к нему. Дыхание у отступника мигом сбилось, половины секунды до того, как губы второго мага коснулись его собственных, ему с лихвой хватило, чтобы осознать, что тот, как и в прошлый раз, совершенно обнажён… и для того, чтобы коснуться кожи, нужно всего лишь протянуть руку.  
Ограничиваться полумерами Андерс не стал, просто не сумел. Вцепился в Хоука обеими руками, суматошно притягивая к себе и торопливо, почти неловко отвечая на поцелуй, бесстыдно застонал, когда тот игриво укусил его в шею под челюстью… и чуть не взвыл от разочарования, когда секундой спустя его горло щекотнули не мягкие человеческие губы, а жёсткие тигриные усы.  
Гаррет выглядел так, будто у него, не жравшего по меньшей мере неделю, вынули из пасти свежепойманную мышь.  
– Надо срочно что-то делать… – задыхаясь, пробормотал Андерс, вслепую потянувшись к тигриному уху и принявшись ласково его почёсывать.  
– Фырр… – грустно согласился Хоук, вытянувшись у него под боком, и шумно вздохнул, взъерошив дыханием выбившиеся из причёски отступника солнечно-рыжие прядки. – Мня?..  
– Пока что – как и планировал, – отозвался целитель. – Попытаюсь вспомнить всё, что слышал об оборотнической магии от Командора; меня несколько смущают эти вот… случайные превращения, но, может быть, мы с тобой сможем найти какие-то подсказки и найти выход. Само по себе оборотничество может быть очень полезной штукой, если взять его под контроль…  
Гаррет скептически мнякнул.  
– Нет, Хоук, не отмахивайся так сразу, – Андерс приподнялся на локте, чтобы встретиться с тигром взглядом. – Если Флемет действительно та самая Ведьма из Диких Земель, то вероятность того, что сделанное с тобой имеет те же корни, что и традиционное колдовство хасиндов, всё равно существует. Если она знакома с этой магией, то к чему бы ей было изобретать что-то принципиально новое? – он вздохнул и неохотно признал: – Хотя столь… эксцентричная дама могла учудить что-то совершенно невообразимое просто ради развлечения.  
Зверь ободряюще мурлыкнул и ласково лизнул его в щёку. Отступник погладил его по носу, провёл кончиками пальцев к глазам, не в силах оторваться от тёплой гладкой шерсти, снова нежно потеребил уши – Гаррет зажмурился и тихонько заурчал.  
– Ну прекрати, Хоук, – беспомощно усмехнулся Андерс. – Если мы хотим вернуть тебе прежний вид и хотя бы ещё разок толком поцеловаться… – тигр вдруг фыркнул и громко затарахтел, смешливо подёргивая усами и игриво пихаясь мордой ему в плечо. Целитель улыбнулся в ответ и согласился: – Ну да, преуменьшаю. Ладно, сильно преуменьшаю. Очень сильно… Но пока что это несущественно. В любом случае вначале нужно взять ведьминский «подарочек» под контроль, а для этого мне нужно сесть и спокойно подумать. Так что прекращай быть такой невозможно чудесной прелестью, а то я от тебя оторваться не могу.  
Гаррет задумчиво хмыкнул и послушно поднялся на лапы, проигнорировав разочарованный вздох, против воли сорвавшийся с губ одержимого. «Вот так и надо действовать,» – наставительно изрёк Справедливость, излучая одобрение хоукову самоконтролю. Андерс устало покачал головой и тут же ошарашенно замер, поскольку тигр бережно, словно собственного котёнка, ухватил его зубами за воротник мантии и аккуратно поволок в сторону письменного стола.  
– Я сам ходить умею, – на середине пути растерянно проговорил он и попытался подняться на ноги. Хоук тут же остановился, выпустил его из пасти и заботливо мурлыкнул, потираясь о его бедра боками и продолжая подталкивать к рабочему месту. Проследив, чтобы целитель сел за стол и взял листок бумаги и письменный прибор, зверь улёгся рядом с его стулом и затих, явно стараясь больше его не отвлекать.  
Поначалу сосредоточиться Андерсу было трудно. Гаррет всё-таки был – рядом, тепло сильного тела хищника было отчётливо ощутимо, и ещё явственней чувствовалось само его присутствие. Однако через какое-то время отступник с удивлением обнаружил, что пушистое ухо в ладони и слабая вибрация, которую чувствовала прижатая к полосатому боку голень, здорово помогают собраться с мыслями. Да и Справедливость явно считал, что чесание любимого… существа за ухом – привычка куда более предпочтительная, чем его прежнее обыкновение в задумчивости сгрызать уже измазанные в чернилах перья до основания.  
За работой Андерс зачастую терял всякое понятие о времени. Когда Хоук пошевелился и поднялся с полу, увлекшийся целитель вздрогнул и с трудом вернулся в реальность.  
– Что такое? – с некоторым недовольством осведомился он, обнаружив, что прошло не так уж много времени. Ну как – немного, до заката оставалось ещё три или даже четыре часа, которые можно было бы посвятить делу…  
– Ря, – строго сказал Гаррет и плюхнул ему на колени кольцо принесённой Варриком колбасы. Отошёл снова, и через полминуты в руках Андерса оказалась ещё и буханка хлеба. Зверь уселся перед отступником и требовательно поглядел на него.  
– Что? – удивился одержимый, непонимающе посмотрев в ответ. Хоук вздохнул и подался вперёд, носом подтолкнув колбасу поближе к нему. – Я ещё не хочу есть, сокровище.  
Тигр скептически мявкнул. Андерс вздохнул и, погладив его между ушей, попытался вернуться к своим записям. И тут же обнаружил, что его державшая перо рука бережно, но крепко зажата в клыкастой тигриной пасти, и пошевелить ею нет никакой возможности.  
– Йау, – неразборчиво изрёк Гаррет, глядя на мага с отлично ему знакомым непреклонным выражением.  
– Хоук, я же занят, – снова вздохнув, попытался воззвать к его разуму целитель. Тигр чуть заметно дёрнул ушами, но упрямства в его взоре меньше не стало. – Я очень ценю твою заботу, я обязательно поем, но немного позже. Сейчас мне нужно закончить…  
– Мяу, – укоризненно проговорил тот, выпустил его предплечье, и отведя взгляд, положил голову на листки с его записями. При виде грустно опущенных ушей Гаррета Андерсу почему-то стало нестерпимо стыдно.  
– Прости, – обняв зверя за шею, тихо прошептал он, почти касаясь губами взъерошенного меха. – Я… просто не привык…  
– Мя, – скосив на него жёлтый глаз, сурово уведомил его Хоук.  
– Хорошо, я поем сейчас, – покорно согласился одержимый. В желудке неожиданно забурчало, тигр повернул ухо на звук и тихо мяукнул, ласково потёршись носом о тыльную сторону его кисти. Маг смущённо усмехнулся: – Мне следовало помнить, что ты всегда прав… Ну, по крайней мере, пока дело не касается искусства исцеления.  
– Мырр, – самодовольно согласился Гаррет и снова вытянулся на полу у его ног, лениво наблюдая за тем, как целитель, грубо покромсав колбасу и хлеб, соорудил пару корявых бутербродов. Андерс сам удивился тому, с какой жадностью вгрызся в эту нехитрую снедь, на пару минут он снова попросту отключился от реальности.  
– Варрик говорил, ещё молоко есть… – закончив, пробормотал он. Хоук добродушно фыркнул и поднялся, потягиваясь. Отступник, опять не совладав со стремлением всё время к нему прикасаться, провёл ладонью вдоль хребта, от затылка до самого кончика хвоста, и, подхватив со стола исчёрканные листки, направился к тюфяку, возле которого гном оставил плотно закупоренный горшок.  
– Может, ты тоже хочешь? – усевшись на соломенный матрас и аккуратно сняв с горловины промасленную бумагу, Андерс протянул горшок неотступно следовавшему за ним тигру. Тот смерил сосуд оценивающим взглядом и мотнул головой. – Да брось, мне-то много не надо, – тихо рассмеялся целитель. К счастью, шкафчик с его небогатыми запасами посуды оказался рядом, он, не вставая с места, взял с полки широкую миску и вылил в неё почти полгоршка.  
Хоук благодарно мурлыкнул и, осторожно лизнув его в щёку, подступил к угощению. Маг не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на отфыркивавшегося огромного зверя, неловко сунувшего нос в молоко и теперь трущего морду крупной пушистой лапой. Андерс отхлебнул прямо из горшка и принялся быстро просматривать свои заметки.  
Как оказалось, уроки Стража-Командора он помнил куда лучше, чем думал. Однако вопрос насильственных превращений его наставник не рассматривал, и в те времена отступник полагал это вполне естественным, поскольку в любом изменении первоосновой и отправной точкой всё равно был человеческий облик оборотня. Иное казалось столь же невозможным, как солнце, встающее на западе.  
Однако вот это самое невозможное сидело в полушаге от него, сыто облизываясь, и явно намеревалось шутливо повалять его по матрасу. Андерс послушно опрокинулся на спину, не пытаясь перебороть расшалившегося хищника, и легонько чмокнул его в удачно подвернувшийся нос. Хоук муркнул и, игриво куснув его за плечо, улёгся рядом, следя, как он отряхивает с накидки выпавшие из тюфяка соломинки. Маг вытянулся у него под боком, положив голову на широкую тёплую лапу, и принялся вслух зачитывать ему свои записи.  
Рядом с тихо урчащим тигром целитель чувствовал себя на удивление уютно. Через какое-то время он с изумлением осознал, что умудряется вести с лишённым возможности членораздельно разговаривать Гарретом вполне осмысленную беседу, временами жутко напоминающую успевшие стать привычными за время жизни в Круге диспуты. Мырканье, рявканье и прочие неописуемые кошачьи звуки, которые издавал хищник, оказались более чем понятны, Андерсу требовалось не больше мгновения для того, чтобы сообразить, что он имеет в виду. Какая часть его тезиса показалась собеседнику требующей дополнительных пояснений, или какое утверждение вызвало какие-то сомнения, или против чего он возражал…  
Маг ласково погладил тигриную лапу, лежавшую у него на животе и, потёршись щекой о ту, на которую опирался затылком, запоздало осознал, что уже давно стемнело, его заметки, в особенно эмоциональный момент спора отброшенные в сторону, разлетелись по половине клиники и теперь смутно белели в полумраке, а негромкое мерное сопение большого зверя действовало на него откровенно усыпляюще. Андерс душераздирающе зевнул и неохотно поднялся.  
– Пора спать, Гаррет, – с сожалением проговорил он, погладив тигра по уху. – Продолжим завтра, ладно? Спокойной ночи.  
При желании Хоук мог двигаться совершенно бесшумно. Отступника едва не хватил удар, когда он, почти вслепую добредя до своей каморки, обнаружил, что тот невозмутимо следует в полушаге за его спиной, неся в зубах выданное ему в качестве подстилки покрывало.  
– Я спать собираюсь, – с минуту поиграв с ним в гляделки, сообщил Андерс.  
– Мя, – согласился тигр. И мордой подпихнул его к матрасу.  
– Спасибо, что проводил, солнце, но мы уже пришли, – попытался объяснить целитель.  
– Мя, – повторил зверь, глянув на него с откровенной насмешкой, и бережно уронил его на постель, прижав попытавшегося трепыхаться мага лапой и осторожно устроившись рядом. После чего ласково мурлыкнул и, как сутки назад, уткнулся мордой в его волосы.  
– Ты тут собрался спать? – удивился отступник. Гаррет вякнул что-то явно утвердительное и положил на него ещё и хвост. – Но…  
– Йау, – терпеливо сообщил ему хищник.  
– Ну да, холодно, – вынужден был согласиться Андерс, – но…  
– Мяу, – твёрдо уведомил Хоук и потёрся носом о его ухо. Маг зажмурился и замер, дыша часто и неглубоко, осторожно запустил пальцы в густую шерсть на боку зверя, успокаивающе погладил мех.  
– Спокойной ночи, – сглотнув, решительно проговорил он, покрепче обнял большого тёплого кота и провалился в сон.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день, увы, вышел далеко не так безмятежен. Практически на рассвете прибежала Лирен, растрёпанный, пригревшийся под боком у Хоука целитель с минуту растерянно моргал на неё, прежде чем сумел сообразить, чего же от него хотят; потом в главное помещение клиники внесли троих покалечившихся в Костяных Ямах шахтёров, и следующие пять часов Андерс промывал раны, накладывал шины, сращивал кости… Совершенно обессилев, он практически заполз в свою каморку и тут же нервно подскочил, потому что вознамерившаяся позаботиться об усталом маге Лирен была несколько… изумлена видом лежавшего на его постели спящего тигра.  
Впрочем, спящим он оставался недолго, что было совершенно неудивительно, поскольку визг ферелденки наверняка слышала половина населения Клоаки. И её гостей – уловив подобный сигнал, направлявшийся в гости к товарищам Фенрис не стал мелочиться и вломился в клинику с двуручником наизготовку.  
– Архидемона на вас нет, – измученно проговорил Андерс и повис на загривке успевшего сообразить, что никакой особой угрозы нет, Хоука. Тот недовольно рявкнул на Лирен и аккуратно повёл отступника к постели, оставив убравшего меч эльфа разбираться с перепуганной женщиной. Андерс, краем уха услышавший сбивчивое фенрисово «Монна, он вас не тронет, он…э-э-э… не дикий», криво усмехнулся и сжался в комочек, невольно стараясь спрятаться за телом хищника, настороженно поводившего ушами на звук.  
Выпроводив Лирен и уже вполне способных передвигаться пациентов, тевинтерец без стука заглянул в жилище одержимого. Гаррет рефлекторно оскалился на незваного гостя, заставив его чуть заметно отшатнуться, и нервно стукнул хвостом по полу.  
– Хоук, всё хорошо, – с тяжёлым вздохом погладил его между ушей Андерс и, цепляясь за тигриную шерсть, с трудом принял сидячее положение. – При тебе Фенрис меня точно не обидит, успокойся.  
– Не обижу, – мрачно подтвердил эльф, отчётливо заскрипевший зубами при виде того, насколько свободно маг позволяет себе прикасаться к их предводителю. Гаррет ласково лизнул одержимого в лоб, и воин посмурнел ещё больше.  
– По делу пришёл или просто в гости? – почти зло осведомился целитель, раздражённый излучаемым в его сторону откровенным неодобрением. Фенрис мстительно сощурился и невиннейшим тоном проговорил:  
– Пришёл пригласить Хоука на прогулку. Не сидеть же ему круглосуточно в этом крысином логове.  
Андерс только устало вздохнул, услышав подобную характеристику своей клиники – самого чистого места во всей Клоаке, вообще говоря. И своих крыс у него, если на то пошло, не было, только соседские, приходившие с визитами в надежде на то, что в этом странном месте всё-таки появится какая-нибудь еда. Перекрыть все возможные ходы внутрь магу никак не удавалось, и он в конце концов смирился с необходимостью ежедневно, перед началом работы, накладывать на помещение дезинфицирующее заклятие.  
Целитель без особого успеха попытался пригладить вставшую дыбом шерсть на загривке тигра, успокаивающе почесал его за ухом и с демонстративным разочарованием в голосе протянул:  
– А я-то думал, ты сумел отыскать какие-то сведения, способные помочь решить нашу проблему…  
Фенрис вздрогнул, как будто его ударили. Посмотрел на Хоука, словно ища защиты, но того явно куда больше интересовал державшийся из последних сил отступник, балансировавший на грани обморока.  
– Я… – через силу начал эльф, но его тут же жизнерадостно перебили:  
– Уже ссоритесь, мальчики? – Изабелла, высокомерно пренебрегая тягостной, напряжённой атмосферой, беззастенчиво облапала Фенриса за что под руку попалось и с любопытством уставилась на магов – человекообразных и не очень – устроившихся в уютном гнезде в углу. – Знаешь, Хоук, а ты теперь даже симпатичнее, чем раньше! – наконец заявила она и похабно подмигнула: – Вам с Блондинчиком тут точно не нужна компания?  
– Нет, спасибо! – торопливо выпалил Андерс и, чуть было не продолжив чем-то вроде «Мы и сами прекрасно справляемся», со стуком закрыл рот, явственно осознав, что сейчас ему лучше помалкивать. Пока не наговорил лишнего.  
– В самом деле? – с сомнением переспросила пиратка, продолжая рассеянно тискать застывшего, словно в руне паралича, эльфа.  
– Да, – решительно отрезал целитель. Изабелла с сожалением вздохнула и пожала плечами:  
– Ну ладно. Тут Варрик вам жратвы передать велел… Приятель, ты уверен, что тебе действительно нужны обе бутылки виски?  
– На кой демон мне вообще виски? – неподдельно изумился одержимый. – Я не пью, Хоук… сейчас тоже.  
– Оу, я как-то не догадалась! – глаза женщины коварно сверкнули. – Гаррет, когда пьяный, такие обалденные штуки откалывает… интересно, что он теперь учудит, если его напоить?  
– Отравительница, – ругнулся маг. И, с трудом заставляя себя держать глаза открытыми, бесцветным до занудности голосом принялся объяснять: – Любой алкоголь для кошек яд. С учётом массы и невеликого объёма бутылок из «Висельника», насмерть он не отравится, но всё равно вряд ли потом тебя поблагодарит за осуществление этой идеи. А если тебе так хочется пьяную кошку, принеси лучше валерьянки или кошачьей мяты…  
«Последнее предложение стоило пропустить,» – сухо заметил Справедливость.  
– Спасибо, Андерс, ты мой благодетель, – дразняще улыбнувшись, промурлыкала Изабелла и, кокетливо хлопнув сердито заворчавшего Хоука по лбу, смачно поцеловала слишком поздно спохватившегося отступника. – В общем, некогда мне тут особо рассиживаться, я наконец напала на след той реликвии… Может, вечером зайду, очень уж ты соблазнительная зверюга, Гаррет.  
Андерс обречённо прикрыл глаза. После того, как гости уйдут, нужно было умудриться встать и как следует запереть клинику. Пиратка, конечно, к вечеру могла и передумать, да и далеко не факт, что она действительно настолько лишена предрассудков… но подстраховаться не мешало.  
«Это называется ревностью? – уточнил Справедливость. И, поразмыслив, добавил: – Это глупо».  
– Кстати, дружеский совет, полосатик, – уже от двери подмигнула тигру Изабелла. – Трахни ты этих двоих, что ли, пока они не передрались, а?  
– Мря, – раздражённо стукнул хвостом терпеливо молчавший до этого Хоук, на распушившейся морде отчётливо нарисовалось: «Обойдусь без твоих советов».  
– Уй, какая сердитая киса, – расхохоталась пиратка и, игриво поведя бедром, удалилась.  
Андерс мрачно посмотрел на подпиравшего дверной косяк эльфа.  
– Сам-то ты хоть что-нибудь сделал, чтобы ему помочь? – мстительно буркнул тот. – Или затащил его обманом в своё логово и на этом успокоился?  
– Фенрис, а тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку? – устало осведомился одержимый.  
– Нет, – отрезал тевинтерец. – Вы, маги, на всё способны!  
Гаррет рыкнул что-то явно саркастичное, резко дёрнув хвостом, и почти трепетным жестом потянулся мордой к лицу побледневшего от перенапряжения целителя.  
– «Ну спасибо», – бесстрастно перевёл тот, прижавшись виском к пушистой щеке тигра и доверчиво прикрыв глаза. – Печально сознавать, что ты не способен заглянуть дальше внешности, эльф. Напомню на всякий случай: несмотря на отсутствие возможности высказать своё мнение касательно твоих сентенций, Хоук тебя слышит и отлично понимает. Или ты нарочно ему хамишь?..  
Явно вознамерившийся опять начать огрызаться Фенрис осёкся и как-то поник. Пару раз открыл и закрыл рот и виновато проговорил:  
– Я не имел в виду его…  
– Но ведь он тоже маг, – не без ехидства напомнил Андерс, медленно поглаживая тигриное ухо и мягкую шелковистую шерсть у его основания.  
– Он не такой как остальные! – вскинулся тевинтерец. Одержимый хмыкнул и попытался сесть ровнее, сжал пальцами переносицу.  
– Рряу, – раздражённо оборвал их Гаррет, удар гибкого хвоста пришёлся прямо по коленям Фенриса, чуть не сбив не ожидавшего ничего подобного воина с ног. Тигр аккуратно куснул целителя за плечо и почти привычным уже жестом прижал лапой к матрасу.  
– Хорошо, я сейчас буду отдыхать, – покорно пробормотал тот, рваными движениями натягивая на плечи одеяло. – Только надо закрыть клинику…  
– Ря, – Хоук повернул голову к эльфу и повелительно посмотрел на него.  
– Он не знает, как закрывать мой замок снаружи, – уже почти засыпая, возразил одержимый.  
– Разберусь как-нибудь, – грустно буркнул Фенрис, с тоской глядя на полосатого хищника, в откровенно защитной позе свернувшегося вокруг инстинктивно сжавшегося в комочек мага. Дверь он запирал очень старательно, без особого успеха пытаясь утешать себя мыслью, что Изабелле тоже ничего не достанется. Даже если она взломает довольно хилый замок.

Вначале Андерсу снился Архидемон. Серый Страж уже собрался закричать, выплескивая глубокий нутряной ужас, но тут дракон кокетливо изогнулся, потёрся о него боками и ткнулся мордой в руки, почему-то оказавшись на ощупь мягким и пушистым. Да вдобавок игриво мурлыкнул. Целитель приоткрыл глаза, сонно поцеловал оказавшийся на расстоянии всего пары пальцев тигриный нос и снова провалился в сон.  
Дальше дело пошло хуже. Теперь ему снился Хоук. В обоих своих обличьях, и оба были безумно, до дрожи притягательными. И гибкий, мощный тигр, попиравший землю тяжёлыми сильными лапами с грацией прирождённого владыки, и широкоплечий стройный мужчина, излучавший ауру спокойной уверенности и могущественной магии, от одной только улыбки которого у рыжего отступника перехватывало дыхание и сердце пускалось вскачь.  
«Почему ты считаешь, что начинаешь сходить с ума?» – бесстрастно полюбопытствовал маячивший на краю разума Справедливость.  
Андерс, возбужденно дрожавший под бережно ласкавшими его загривок клыками, способными в одну секунду перекусить ему шею, не ответил. Вслед за зубами по шее прошёлся мягкий краешек влажного языка, взъерошив волосы на затылке, и маг бесстыдно выгнул обнажённую спину, подставляясь под скользнувшую по коже тёплую, чуть шершавую подушечку тигриной лапы. И тихонько заскулил, ощутив, как по его пояснице, сдвигая пояс штанов, властно прошлись уже человеческие ладони, и Хоук впился в шею поцелуем, безошибочно угадав самое чувствительное место.  
«Ты же сам знаешь, что это в любом облике он, – задумчиво заметил дух. – Почему ты считаешь это более непристойным?»  
Отступник зарычал, безмолвно отмахиваясь от надоедливого соседа, извернулся в кольце мускулистых рук, нетерпеливо вжавшись в грудь и живот Гаррета, застонал в голос, отвечая на жадный, почти свирепый поцелуй…  
…и опять проснулся.  
– Свихнусь, к такой-то Матери, – уныло прокомментировал он, стараясь выровнять дыхание, с хрипом вырывающееся из груди. Бережно обнимавший его лапой тигр смотрел с беспокойством и тихонько вопросительно муркал. – Всё… всё в порядке, Хоук, правда, – целитель с силой выдохнул и постарался думать о каких-нибудь отвлечённых вещах. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Гаррет успел заметить… впрочем, если вспомнить, что проснулся маг, плотно прильнув к тигриному боку всем судорожно вздрагивавшим от возбуждения телом… мда, шанс, что тот не догадался, что к чему, был исчезающе мал.  
Через пару минут Андерс всё-таки рискнул снова приподнять веки. И тут же встретился взглядом с Хоуком, в жёлтых глазах которого мерцали жаркие, будоражащие искорки.  
– Мяу, – с откровенным сожалением сообщил он, царапнув выпущенными на мгновение когтями покрывало, целитель кончиками пальцев чувствовал, как сокращаются под шкурой крепкие мускулы.  
«Самоконтроль – это хорошо, – одобрил Справедливость. – Тебе следует брать с него пример».  
Андерс уткнулся лицом в полосатое плечо и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Хоук, попробуй тот приём, про который я тебе вчера рассказывал, – всё ещё чуть охрипшим голосом попросил он. – Базовый вариант обратного превращения. Попытаемся для начала действовать так, будто ты превратился естественным путём, по собственной воле…

Применение основ хасиндской магии давало странные результаты. Вернее, по большей части – никакие, если не считать результатом раздражённое сопение и начинавшие рвано подёргиваться тигриные усы. Андерс гладил сердито фырчавшего зверя по спине и бокам, стараясь успокоить, подбадривал, заверял, что верит в него, в то, что он со всем справится… Он ведь действительно верил.  
Пару раз, однако, что-то всё же получилось. Правда, в первый раз Андерс с изумлением увидел на от природы смугловатой коже Гаррета покрывавшие всё тело чёрные тигриные полоски, а во второй темноволосый чародей продолжал щеголять роскошным пушистым хвостом, никак не желающим исчезать. Более того, через несколько минут после превращения рядом с целителем опять сидел взъерошенный и расстроенный очередной неудачей рыжий хищник.  
– Остальные тоже ищут информацию, – старательно выглаживая спину вытянувшегося на краю их уже третьи сутки общей постели тигра, заверял его маг. – Мы обязательно найдём способ как-то с этим совладать, ты ведь и сам говорил, что тебе, кажется, удалось нащупать верный путь… Но сейчас надо сделать небольшой перерыв, разуму тоже нужен отдых.  
Хоук глухо мярркнул, соглашаясь, и положил морду на передние лапы, прикрыв глаза. Отступник чуть заметно улыбнулся и продолжил неторопливо гладить постепенно расслаблявшегося под его руками зверя. Было в этом что-то гипнотическое, в том, как скользил под пальцами шелковистый тёплый мех, как перекатывались под кожей мощные мыщцы хищника, как тихонько вибрировало тело мурлычущего от удовольствия тигра… Зачарованный этим зрелищем целитель не сразу сообразил, что уже третий раз проводит ладонью по мускулистой спине Хоука-человека, вальяжно лежавшего перед ним на животе, подпирая скулу ладонью. Гаррет, медленно приоткрыв глаза, глянул на него из-под ресниц и неторопливо изогнул губы в той самой улыбке, заставив Андерса сладко вздрогнуть. Оставшиеся без присмотра руки отступника продолжали неспешно ласкать тёплую гладкую кожу, и темноволосый маг довольно прижмурился, чуть заметно прогнувшись.  
– Иди ко мне, – негромко, дразняще промурлыкал Хоук, перевернувшись набок и, поймав запястье одержимого, потянул его на себя.  
– Это жестоко, – выдохнул ему в губы Андерс, ощутив, как пробравшиеся под мантию ладони неторопливо, откровенно ласкающе поглаживают его бока, спину, поясницу. Он втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, всем телом прижавшись к груди второго мага, и всхлипнул, когда изящные жёсткие пальцы вплелись в его волосы и оттянули его голову назад, подставляя под жаркий, требовательный поцелуй.  
– Я так не могу, – чуть виноватым голосом сообщил тихо постанывающему отступнику Гаррет, подмяв его под себя и торопливо избавляя от мантии, а затем и от рубашки. – У меня мозги кипят, когда ты совсем рядом, такой красивый – а у меня даже рук нет. Это ж свихнуться можно.  
– А я уже… – обессиленно выдохнул целитель, выгибаясь под ласкающими его грудь и живот руками, и собственнически закинул ногу на талию Хоука. И, честно говоря, порядком опешил, когда его колено аккуратно отвели в сторону, возвращая на прежнее место.  
– Я же в любой момент могу опять тигром стать, – прерывисто пояснил темноволосый маг, деловито оседлав его бедра и принимаясь стаскивать с него штаны. – Это было бы… травматично. А так ты в худшем случае хвостом получишь.  
– Я думал, ты не… – растерянно начал целитель, отлично знавший гордый и своевольный нрав своего приятеля.  
– А, с тобой непринципиально, – отмахнулся Хоук, снова наклонившись к его губам, и Андерса как-то мигом перестали беспокоить всякие несущественные мелочи.


	5. Chapter 5

Увлекшийся, блаженствующий в руках любовника маг далеко не сразу сообразил, что ещё секунду назад нетерпеливо ласкавший его Гаррет напряжённо замер и перестал отвечать на поцелуи. Рыжий отступник распахнул прижмуренные глаза и с беспокойством посмотрел на него, всё возбуждение мигом пропало, смытое волной ледяной тревоги.  
Хоука била мелкая, злая дрожь, ничем не походившая на дрожь удовольствия, лоб покрывала испарина, и лицо его внезапно как-то заострилось и болезненно отвердело. Дышал темноволосый маг тяжело, рвано, словно за каждый вздох требовалось бороться с собственным телом, и вдруг со сдавленным стоном завалился набок, зажмурившись и прижав к груди стиснутые кулаки.  
– Что такое? – Андерс мигом подскочил и склонился над ним, с пальцев сами собой соскользнули исследовательские лечебные заклятия, и целитель беспомощно моргнул: магия уверяла его, что с Гарретом всё в порядке. Он абсолютно здоров и полон сил – но одержимый готов был поклясться, что его мучает боль. Сильная, едва переносимая, поскольку что-то меньшее только вызывало на губах этого несносного упрямца ехидную, чуть напряжённую усмешку.  
Хоук снова застонал, вскинул руки к голове, сжав виски скрюченными, будто когти, пальцами – рыжий маг положил ладони поверх них, снова сплетая диагностическое заклинание, и в отчаянии выругался, получив прежний результат. Всё было в идеальном порядке, лишь мозг работал на пределе допустимой нагрузки, и только.  
Андерс положил ладонь на часто вздымавшуюся грудь Гаррета, почувствовав укол внезапного страха, когда кончики пальцев ощутили судорожное, неровное биение сердца, и чуть не умер от ужаса, когда невыносимое напряжение вдруг оставило тело второго мага.  
– Сучка… – на выдохе простонал тот, конвульсивно сжав запястье лежавшей на его солнечном сплетении руки. – Встречу – убью. Гадину.  
– Кого? – опешив, переспросил Андерс, чуть не свалившись рядом – казалось, от облегчения все его кости в один миг превратились в бесполезное желе.  
– Флемет, – хрипло пояснил Гаррет и, открыв всё ещё мутные от недавней боли глаза, посмотрел на него.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – чуть нахмурившись, беспокойно спросил целитель.  
– Извини, любовь моя, – вместо ответа бледно ухмыльнулся Хоук, с явным усилием притянув его ладонь к лицу и потершись о неё щекой. – Секс откладывается. Я сейчас спать, ага?  
И мгновенно провалился в сон, настолько быстро, что это больше походило на потерю сознания.  
Андерс встревоженно дотронулся до жилки на его шее – сердце продолжало биться слишком часто, но ритм заметно выровнялся, под прикосновениями целителя дыхание тоже постепенно успокаивалось. Диагностическое заклятие упорно продолжало считать пациента совершенно здоровым. Рыжий отступник беспомощно покачал головой и с трудом перетащил спящего Гаррета на тюфяк, стараясь устроить поудобнее.  
В Клоаке всегда было холодно, вдруг осознал одержимый. Он удивительно быстро умудрился об этом забыть – большой, сильный тигр был восхитительно тёплым, рядом с ним даже не было нужды в одеяле… но сейчас тигра не было. Был обнажённый, измученный непонятным приступом человек, которому требовалась защита от переохлаждения.  
Справедливость, вознамерившийся было начать упрекать его в непредусмотрительности, затравленно замер, ошарашенный внезапно затопившей Андерса волной нежности. Маг трепетно, чуть касаясь, провёл пальцами по взмокшему виску Хоука и стремительно поднялся, принимаясь за дело.  
Из до сих пор не разобранного рюкзака была извлечена собственная мантия Гаррета, его штаны, пять непарных носков, пара поеденных молью шерстяных платков и ещё одно непонятное трофейное одеяние. Андерс перетащил эту гору тряпок в свою каморку и принялся одевать темноволосого мага, не проснувшегося даже тогда, когда целитель принялся, тихо ругаясь, натягивать на него штаны. Подобный облегающий покрой, конечно, доставлял ему немало приятных минут в то время, когда он следовал за своим командиром, отстав на пару шагов… но надевать эту штуку на безвольно распластавшееся на постели тело оказалось довольно затруднительно.  
«На правую, – хмуро буркнул Справедливость, когда целитель замер в задумчивости, решая, куда девать пятый носок. И добавил: – Те два, которые ты на неё надел, тоньше, чем на левой».  
Андерс невольно фыркнул и последовал совету. Засовывать Хоука в мантию он, поразмыслив, всё-таки не стал. Лёг рядом, крепко прижав мага к себе, спрятал его ладони себе под мышку, и, расправив укрывшие их обоих одеяния, набросил сверху покрывало. Минут через десять окончательно стало ясно, что логово вышло достаточно удобным и тёплым, и рыжий отступник вскоре тоже заснул, уткнувшись в шею Гаррета.  
– …Мррр… – тихо протянул Андерс, млея от прикосновения неторопливо перебиравших волосы на его затылке пальцев, и ласково потёрся носом о небритый подбородок Хоука. Тот тихо рассмеялся и, чуть приподняв его голову, ласково поцеловал в губы.  
– Доброе утро, – негромко проговорил темноволосый маг, улыбнувшись. Целитель блаженно прижмурился, чуть прогнувшись в крепко обнимавших его руках, и резко распахнул глаза.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – встревоженно воззрившись на Гаррета, требовательно спросил он.  
– Сейчас – нормально. Честно, – фыркнув, заверил его тот. – Хотя настучать Флемет по голове за такие способы преподнесения подарков всё равно очень хочется.  
– Так что это всё-таки было? – недоуменно осведомился Андерс, на всякий случай кастанув на него ещё одно диагностическое заклинание. Хоук страдальчески вздохнул и, поцеловав его ещё раз, пояснил:  
– Эта с… суровая дама преподнесла мне в дар способности мага-оборотня. И вложила в разум все необходимые для их использования знания…  
– Что-то не похоже было, – нахмурившись, усомнился целитель. Темноволосый маг погладил его между лопаток, заставив поперхнуться очередным вздохом и блаженно прижмуриться, и кивнул:  
– Я ж говорю, с… стерва. Представь себе, что огромный объём информации смяли в крохотный комочек, завернули в листик бумаги и завязали верёвочкой… и вот эту конструкцию впихнули мне в мозги. – Гаррет поморщился и добавил: – Когда сработало ограничение… у меня такое чувство было, будто у меня в черепе антиванская «водяная лилия» раскрылась. Ну ты помнишь эту хрень, Варрик однажды показывал – маленький шарик, а как заденешь – во все стороны растопыривается с полсотни остро отточенных стальных лепестков. Редкостная дрянь.  
– Охх… – сочувственно выдохнул Андерс, представив себе эту картину. Покрепче прижал к себе второго отступника и, немного помедлив, поинтересовался: – Но почему ты вначале оказался в зверином облике? Если это то самое хасиндское колдовство…  
– Ты оказался прав насчёт того, что эта ведьма способна что угодно учудить просто для развлечения, – чуть заметно пожал плечами Хоук. – Вот и развлеклась. Подтолкнула превращение и на время заблокировала обратный процесс, оставив только случайные выплески. Ну как на время – до того момента, пока я не доберусь до подаренных знаний. Которые, в свою очередь, были заперты под замочком с ключ-руной… Ну, иносказательно выражаясь.  
– Стерва, – согласился одержимый. Облизнул чуть нывшие от нетерпения губы, с секунду пытался совладать с собой и, беспомощно вздохнув, потянулся к Гаррету за новым поцелуем. – Но… что за ограничение?  
– Не только стерва, но и дура, – с явной неохотой оторвавшись от него, невпопад отозвался темноволосый маг. И, хмыкнув, чуть застенчиво признался: – Решила заодно поучить меня смирению. Дура.  
– Да уж, ты и смирение… – фыркнул Андерс, ласково огладив его плечо.  
– Да я не про то, – качнул головой Хоук. И, перевернувшись на спину, лениво потянулся, а потом прижал целителя к себе, неспешно поглаживая прогибавшуюся под его прикосновениями поясницу. И, наклонившись к его уху, вкрадчиво замурлыкал, задевая его губами и время от времени тихонько щекоча кончиком языка: – Чудо моё, раз уж бесконтрольные превращения мне уже не грозят… Ты не будешь возражать, если мы немного отложим эксперименты с моей задницей? Я, конечно, не против, но насчёт того, что делать с твоей, я хоть какое-то представление имею…  
– Слушай, хватит трепаться, а? – неожиданно охрипшим голосом отозвался рыжий маг.

Вместо эпилога  
– Ну вот какого демона носки из шерсти моего брата, связанные моей же мамой, вечно достаются какому-то совершенно постороннему отступнику? – тоскливо бормотал Карвер. В казармах храмовников явно экономили на дровах, ноги у младшего Хоука мёрзли просто адски.


End file.
